Getting Lucky
by JoeMerl
Summary: Gwen and Cody have a little talk after an interesting night together. Gwen/Cody, rated T for inappropriate silliness and double entendre.


This fic is dedicated to **NixonTheWarden,** who, aside from making me want to write more Gwen/Cody stories, also helped to inspire this one with a little drabble he posted in the forums. How I got the twist ending, however...well, that's my own brilliant and messed-up mind, isn't it? Anyway, this is my first published "Gody" fic that isn't one-sided. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cody laid down on the pillow, hands behind his head, and sighed as Gwen laid her head happily onto his chest.

"Well," Cody said after a moment, raising his eyebrows and grinning hugely, "That was _quite_ a night we had, wouldn't you say?"

Gwen giggled. "Yeah, I'll definitely give you that." Then she erupted in laughter. "Oh my gosh! I can't _believe_ we just did that! And on my mom's bed, of all places..."

"Neither can I!" He wrapped one arm around her. "Oh man. I don't think I've ever _had_ so much fun!"

"Neither have I! I mean, in all the times I've---it's just---_wow._"

"Oh. Have you, uh..." he coughed awkwardly "done that a lot?"

"Oh, yeah...well, not a _lot,_ lot," she said. "I'm not saying I'm the World Champion or anything, obviously..."

Cody snickered. Gwen allowed a small smile as she cuddled closer to him. "Oh, and just so you know, you were a _lot_ better than Trent."

"Really?" He sat up a bit.

Gwen giggled. "_Oh_ yeah. He was actually never very good at that." She grimaced. "And every time we were finished, he would just moan and complain. He could be so immature about that sort of thing sometimes." Her grimace turned into a small smile. "Though to be fair, I _did_ kind of tease him a lot about how bad he was."

"Now, Gwen, that's not very nice," Cody said teasingly, and Gwen laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not..." She sighed, turning around to try to find a clock in the room. "What _time _is it? Is it---oh my gosh, is it light out already?! Crap, were we at it _all night?!_"

"Wow...I guess so!"

"Oh man." Gwen looked torn between great shock and amusement. She yawned, laying back down against him. "I can't believe it."

"Well, we _did _take our time a bit..."

"Yeah."

There was another pause; they both stared off pensively into space for a moment, before Gwen turned back to him. "So...what should we do now?"

Cody's eyes turned back to her, and a slow, bucktoothed grin spread slowly across his face.

"Oh no---no no no!" Gwen said, just making Cody's eyes shine brighter. "There is no way we are doing that again! We already did it, like, _five_ times last night." She closed her eyes and yawned once more. "And each time took _hours._ We need to get some sleep."

"Oh, come on..."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"_No,_ Cody!" She looked at him crossly, then allowed her expression to soften just a bit before closing her eyes again. "I mean, come on, we've fooled around _enough _for one night. Don't you _ever_ get tired?"

"Not really. I have a lot of energy."

He waited for some sort of sarcastic rebarb, but she was silent. Cody frowned, thinking she might have fallen asleep. "Gwen?"

No answer. He shook her shoulder slightly. "Gwen?" She remained silent, but somehow Cody was suspicious. He lay back down, watching her slyly. "Eh. I guess you're just upset that I'm so _better_ at it than you are."

He closed his eyes and relaxed, just as she instantly jumped up. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"You heard me." Cody held up a hand, obviously teasing, but Gwen still glared in response. "I mean, don't worry about it; it's cool. Not everyone can be quite as good as I am. If you need some rest to be at your full game, I can just wait 'til later."

"Oh, you are _not_ better than me."

"Really?" He peeked out from under one eyelid. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Gwenie my sweet, but I think it was _you_ who was groaning and moaning throughout all five of our little sessions last night?"

Gwen blushed. "Don't get me wrong," Cody continued. "You _were _really good. Probably the best I've ever been with." Then he frowned, putting his finger to his chin. "...Except maybe Noah. I mean, _he's _unbelievable."

"Oh, you and your Noah. Both of you just think you're _such_ big players, don't you?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he's kind of a jerk about it. I mean, I never went at it with _him _for twelve hours straight."

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her smirking boyfriend. "Oh, you just _love_ pissing me off, don't you?"

"Yeah. But I enjoy _beating your butt_ even more."

The two looked at each for a moment, Gwen torn between annoyance and amusement, Cody smirking with boundless confidence. Gwen bit her lip.

"...Alright, _fine._"

"Yes!" Cody pumped his fist. "Heh-heh---I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my amazing skills."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Gwen sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed, running her hands over the wrinkles in her dress as she went. Cody sat up, smoothing out his own clothes and frowning at his feet; the two should have probably at least taken off their shoes before getting on the clean bedspread...

Gwen bent down over the end of the bed, searcing for something. She popped up a moment later, a little piece of metal in each of her hands. "So, do you wanna be the horse-guy or the thimble this time?"

Cody considered. "I think I'll try the money bag."

"Ugh, stupid little bag---trying to meddle with a classic game. Okay, I'll put all the properties in order, you start passing out the money."

"Can do!"

They both climbed off the bed and began to gather up the pieces from all over the floor. "And this time," Gwen said, shuffling the Chance cards, "_I'll_ be the one getting lucky."

Cody smirked. "We'll see, honey. We'll see."

* * *

...Huh? What did _you _think they were talking about? ;-)

Hope you enjoyed this...please leave a review!


End file.
